Everything is not the same as before
by NightglowsTwilight
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all go to Twilight Uni where they meet Rosalie's cousin Jasper, and their enemies, Edward and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie quickly latch on to Emmett and Jasper but what about Bella? Will she let go of her past? All human. ON HOLD
1. Old foes, show back up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.**

"This is so great!" I said while unlocking the door to our dorm room.

"I know! I can't believe we're actually in college!" said Alice excitedly, dropping her luggage off by the door when we walked in. I had to slide her stuff to the side just to get all the way in the room. I closed and locked the door. "Oh. My. Gosh." I said awed. Our Dorm was awesome. It had a large living room. I spun around in a circle then plopped to the floor.

"Ah, home, sweet, home." I crowed.

"Bella, when your done off the floor can you _**please **_come and see our rooms?"

"Ugh, fine." I said getting off of the floor and walking to where I heard Alice's voice.

"Hurry up." Alice said peeking out of a room.

"I'm coming," I replied uninterested. I arrived at the room. "I'm her-" I couldn't finish that sentence. The room was big! Bigger than the room I had back at home. Home. Can't believe I'm away from it. Charlie, my father, was so sad when I left. I remembered everything we last said to each other. Though it wasn't much I still remembered every word.

"_Dad, I have to go, my flight is leaving in 10 minutes." I didn't want to stay here for long for fear that I wouldn't leave at all. Charlie crushed me in a bone-breaking hug. I almost cried when he did that because he isn't one for showing a lot of affection. "I'm going to miss your cooking kiddo." I gave out a weak laugh. _

"_Is that all your going to miss?" I asked feeling tears gather in my eyes. He stopped hugging me and held me arms-width away. _

"_I'm going to miss you too, miss you worst of all." I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. They spilled over my cheeks. "Aw, dad." I hugged him with all my strength. He started stroking his hand through my hair. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." I pulled away and wiped my tears away. _

"_Flight 342 is now boarding, Forks, Washington to Hanover, New Hampshire." The announcer called._

"_I guess I have to go." _

"_Yeah, I guess you have to." said Charlie deflated. I turned to go, but stopped when I heard Charlie say, "Don't forget to call me when you get there, and don't forget to e-mail your mother."_

"_I won't," I kissed him on the cheek, "Bye dad."_

"_Bye Bella." I turned and walked over to the ticket lady, handed her my ticket then boarded the plane._

I shook my head away from the memory. I'll call Charlie when I get settled in, and e-mail my mother, Renee. Charlie and Renee got divorced before I turned 5. Something happened and my mom up and left. I lived with Renee for a year then feeling the need to return to my father, lived with Charlie for the rest of my childhood. "Your speechless! I knew you would be, because this room is so cool!" said Alice

For once I had to agree with Alice. The room was spacious. It had a big window on the north side of the room and an enormous closet in the south corner. Which of course is a plus for Alice. Clothes are her life. She designs her own clothes, which is so cool because she always has people come up to her and ask her where she gets her outfits and she simply replies 'I don't buy them, I make them.' but there is a downside to her making outfits. She always uses me as her personal model. She doesn't use Rosalie, just me. Alice and Rosalie are my best friends of 13 years. We met when we were in 2nd grade, the year I moved back in with Charlie. I, being the new kid, didn't really talk to anyone. I just kept to myself until Alice decided to come over and talk to me. From that day we were best friends. Rosalie came along when this kid named Edward Mason started picking on me. One day the teacher handed out juice boxes and Edward being the bully that he was, stole my juice and crushed it with his foot. Alice came over, trying to get him to say he was sorry, but he didn't. Rosalie heard the commotion and came over and told him off, and we've all been best friends ever since.

"Wow." was all I said.

"This is the room for me!" Alice said. What?

"Why is this room for you?" I asked.

"The closet is big enough to fit ALL of my clothes and besides the other room is just like this one except that the closet a little smaller, unless your saying that you want this one so you can get more clothes to fill up the closet?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"No no, I'll take the other room…Blissfully happy." Alice laughed.

"Well okay, but your still not getting out of shopping."

"But A-lice, I thought you promised me that you won't shop for my clothes until I'm settled in!" I whined

"Who said I was shopping for clothes?" She said innocently. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I'll buy a few here and there, but the reason we're going shopping is to buy furniture for our room."

"I have everything I need."

"How could you if you didn't bring your mattress, dresser, TV, couch, lam-"

"Ok, maybe I don't have everything." Alice clapped her hands.

"So it's settled! We wait for Rose to come, then we go shopping!" We spent the next 10 minutes looking in the bathroom. It had two sinks connected onto one counter, a full shower, full bath, and a cupboard for keeping towels and other necessities. A knock sounded on our door. "Hey! Open up!"

"It's Rose!" Alice squealed. She ran to get the door. I walked after her.

"You guys _**had**_ to get the room on the highest floor! I just about had a heart attack going up the stairs!" Rose huffed. I laughed.

"Yeah, we missed you too!" Alice chuckled. We all hugged each other. It's been 3 days since we saw Rose and she still looked gorgeous as ever. Her and Alice. Rosalie looked like she stepped right out of the pages of a fashion magazine. She was Tall, had long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Unlike Rose, Alice was short, and had black hair styled in a pixie-cut. She too looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. I, on the other hand, was Plain Jane. I just had Semi- long brown hair, and Brown eyes. Bland like oatmeal.

"Rose we can't stay for long." Said Alice

"And why is that?" Rosalie replied

"Because we're going shopping." I said faking excitement. Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I know how much you _love _shopping." Rose said sarcastically.

" Love it more than anything!" We all laughed.

"Come on let's get this over with." I said

PdPdPdPdPdPd

"This is so soft!" Rosalie cooed. We were in Bed, Bath and Beyond, sprawled across the softest mattress and pillows.

"Mmmm." I sighed content. I could fall asleep so easily on this.

"I think I'm going to buy this mattress. Scratch that. I _**am**_going to buy this mattress." Alice said sitting up.

"Me too." Rose said sitting up.

"Me three." I sat up also

"Come on, let's find a sales person." Rose said jumping off the mattress. Alice got up with her. I sank back down into the mattress.

"I'll stay here and guard the mattress so no one can," I snuggled against a pillow, "take it."

"How can you guard the mattress, when you're sleeping?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

" Hey! Don't judge my methods."

"If you want to stay here, fine, but if we find some hot guys who get turned on from girls who lay on mattresses in stores, then we're not bringing you one back." Rosalie said

"Ok." I waved them away. _Bliss, sweet, bliss. _About 10 minutes later I was starting to doze off when a little boy and his mom was walking by me.

"Look mom, a statue!" The little boy let go of his mom's hand, and then poked my leg.

"Hey!" I said sitting up.

"Ah! Mommy!" The little boy screamed then clung to his mother's led. The mom glared at me then walked off with the boy still on her leg. I thought I heard her mumble, "John, I can't take you anywhere."

"Getting into trouble, are we Bella?" Rosalie asked smug. Alice and her were walking up with a sales person.

"Oh you know, just the usual, scaring off little boys for kicks while I wait for my ever so slow best friends." I smiled angelically.

"So, how much is this mattress?" Alice asked motioning to the mattress that I was sitting on.

"This is the deluxe plush mattress with a box spring so this is about $750 dollars." I gasped.

Just for one mattress?

"We'll take three.," said Alice quickly. I guess she saw my face.

"Let me get three from the back then you can pay for it in the front." The sales man walked away.

"Alice." I hissed, "That's so much money! I only have a thousand dollars! I'm going to be broke by the end of this week."

"Don't worry, everything else we buy will be on me."

"I can't let you do that."

"You can and I will." from the stern expression her face, I decided not to argue any further. She may look angelic at times but she can turn evil when she wants to. The guy came back 20 minutes later.

"Their up at the front, would you like to purchase more items or check out?"

"Buy more items if you please?" Alice said sweetly. The guy looked taken back but soon smiled "Tell me if you need anything, and I mean _**anything**_." He looked us all up and down, winked at us, then walked away.

"What a creep." I shivered. There's a reason people like him end up with restraining orders against them…

"If he does that again, I'm going to tell him a piece of my mind." Rose growled. We left the aisle, and then went to look for blankets, towels, and bathroom supplies.

PdPdPdPdPd

"Do you need any help?" A sales man asked us. It was the third time the guy from earlier said that.

"Listen." Rosalie paused then looked at his nametag, "Mike is it? We told you twice already, we don't need any help and we're not going to need any anytime soon, so skedaddle before I do things to you that you have only seen in your nightmares." Rose's voice was cold as ice. I'm glad I'm her best friend because I don't _**ever **_want to be on the receiving end of her anger. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He looked at us then left out of the aisle.

"Sca-ry." Alice said.

"Now we can finally have some peace!" Rosalie exhaled.

"Right on, sister." I said throwing up a peace sign. We all laughed.

PdPdPdPdPd

When we got home, I was the proud owner of a Black dresser, mattress, Black lamp, Royal blue sheets and comforter, Royal Blue Desk and chair, and ultra-soft pillows. Rose had gotten everything I got except it was in Red and Black and Alice's in Lime green. Our bathroom was all black and gold. Black and gold shower curtains, toothbrush holder, towels, washcloths, Toilet cover, and rug. The living room had a new couch and T.V. Rosalie went to her room after everything got dropped off from the Bed Bath and Beyond truck and the JCPenney's truck. I hurriedly called up my dad then e-mailed my mom on my laptop so Alice and I could un-pack our stuff quickly then go find Rose so we could eat dinner. Time flew that quickly.

PdPdPdPdPd

"Rose come on! I'm hungry!" I said outside her bathroom door. Alice went in Rosalie's room for a sec. Rosalie stepped out the bathroom door wearing a Blue plaid baby doll with white Capri's.

"Rose, we're just going to eat!"

"Just because we're eating doesn't mean people are not going to look."

"I'm ready!" Alice squealed. Alice _**was **_wearing a simple white shirt and black flare jeans but now she was wearing a red cap sleeved peasant shirt with the same black jeans.

"Alice! How did-" I trailed off. I know how Alice changed. She must've told Rosalie to keep clothes in her room so we could switch when we come to her dorm. She had gone to the bathroom in one of the stores we were in too. I guess she really wasn't in it. I should've figured because she had a smile on her face and a bag in hand when Rose and I came out to get her.

"It's my turn isn't it?" I asked glum.

"Yep!" she caroled. Darn the little pixie girl and her accomplice Barbie. "Your stuff's on the bed."

"I went in Rose's room then closed the door. Sure enough it was on the bed. A black and red printed Georgette tank. I slipped it on then looked in the mirror. It looked very cute but I wasn't really comfortable showing this much skin.

I walked out the room. "Well don't you look darling!" cooed Alice

"Doesn't she?" Agreed Rosalie

"Don't make me hate you any more than I have to." I said to them both

"I know you love us." Alice stated.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." I said

PdPdPdPdPd

The cafeteria was humungous! High ceilings, big tables, and a grand fruit and salad bar.

"Oh." I started

"My." Alice said

"God." Rosalie finished. As soon as we walked in the cafeteria went silent. It felt like forever that we were standing in the doorway but it must've been more like 10 seconds. We walked in the cafeteria as soon as we found an empty table. As we walked past tables, people were whispering. About us, I knew. When we sat down, the talking started up again. "Wow, could Twilight University get any better!?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess it can." Alice said dreamily. Rose and my eyes darted back to the door where Alice was staring. A cute boy stood in the doorway. Once again the Cafeteria went quiet. He was Tall and had Blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like Rosalie only he was just a male version of her with muscles.

"Isn't he cute!" Alice gushed.

"Isn't that my cousin?" Rosalie said stunned. Alice's and my head both whipped toward Rosalie.

"_**That**_ is your cousin?" I asked. The boy I remembered as her cousin was a little boy who always had dirt on his face. Wow, I guess he grew up.

"Yeah, he's goes here now, didn't I tell you this?" Rose asked"

"No!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Must've slipped my mind." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"How could something that hot slip your mind!" Alice was incredulous.

"Well we did just move in to a dorm at a amazing college."

"Ok, your forgiven but on one condition." Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "You ask him to sit with us."

"Fine, Jasper!" she called. Jasper looked over then smiled. She coaxed him to come over here. He put up a finger then looked out the door and said something. Jasper moved out of the way and let in _**more **_gorgeous people. The one boy was big and burly and had black hair and brown eyes. Rosalie's type. I could feel her breath coming out faster. As soon as I eyed the other boy my breath halted in my throat. He was beautiful. He was tall, had bronze hair and just these amazing green eyes.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." I breathed as soon as they started walking toward us.

"See, aren't you glad we changed?" Asked Alice

"Just a little bit." As soon as they were near Rosalie got up and hugged her cousin Jasper.

"Hey! Long time no see." joked Jasper.

"Not long enough." Rosalie said going along, "Well these are my best friends Alice Brandon." she pointed to Alice, "And Bella Swan." She pointed to me. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand then kissed it.

"Bonjour." he said sweetly.

"Hello to you too." Alice batted her eyelashes.

"So who are your friends?" I asked staring pointedly at the boy with the green eyes.

"This is Emmett Cullen," he pointed to the burly one, "And Edward Mason." he pointed to the one I was ogling. Edward, such a perfect name for the perfe-wait a minute, Edward Mason? This is _**the **_Edward Mason. The Edward Mason who picked on me too much for my liking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"Edward…?" I whispered. I couldn't speak any louder than that. His head whipped over to me. His eyes studied my face, trying to figure out how I knew him. Suddenly, realization spread across his face.

"Bella?" Edward said incredulous. Everyone's head turned to Edward and I.

"You two…know each other?" said Jasper looking between us. Jasper's voice broke through my daze. Anger ignited in me.

"Unfortunately, yes, and I'm starting to wish I hadn't" I stared furiously at Edward. I swear, if looks could kill…

His face had shock written all over it. I stood up and spat " I'm leaving, I can't stand being in here with a self- righteous pig!" with that, I stalked out of the lunchroom. When I made it to the bathroom door, I heard footsteps trailing behind me. I stopped and waited for Alice and Rosalie to catch up. They're the best friends anybody could ever have. Always coming to your aid when something is wrong. When I saw that they were about to speak, I put a finger to my lips then said, "I'll tell you everything when we get in the bathroom." I let them in first then walked in last. As soon as I closed the door, they whirled on me.

"Bella! What the heck happened back there!? You better answer me!" Threatened Rose.

" How did you know that Mason kid?" Alice asked.

"Hold on! Let me organize my thoughts." We stood in silence for a moment. I looked them both in the face. Seeing the anticipation on their faces, I decided to spare them the agony.

"Doesn't Edward mason's name sound familiar?" I asked them both. They stared blankly.

"The boy who picked on me most of my life?" I said slowly. They continued looking blank for a moment more then my words finally sunk in.

"That Edward mason?" Alice asked Shocked.

"Yes."

"Oh man! How come I didn't realize this sooner!" Rosalie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"He does look different, it actually was the name that had me remembering who he was."

"Of course he looks different! He actually looks hot! Just like Jasper and Emmett." said Alice. Emmett's name sparked something in my head. Ah! Emmett! He was Edward's best friend.

"Emmett! That's Edward's best friend!" I said

"That's right! I guess that's 2 out of 3 people we can't talk to." Alice said

" You know, I really don't want to go back in the café. Right now." I said.

"Well, we could always order pizza." suggested Alice.

"Ooh! That sounds good! Why the heck not." I said . We all laughed.

PdPdPdPdPd

We now were sitting on Alice's and I couch, waiting for the pizza guy to show up.

"He has exactly 4 minutes till he's officially late." said Alice looking at her watch.

"He better come on before my stomach makes me do things to feed it!" I said. **(A.N. You know that commercial when the one guy is hungry and his stomach pulls out a bee hive so nobody could get something to eat before he did? Well that's where I got that idea from.) **Right when I said that, their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rose called grabbing the pizza money then rushing to the door. She opened it up to see an awestruck guy with a big zit on his forehead.

"Uhh!" the guy said. Rose put out her hand that had the money.

"My pizza?" She said. He just stood there staring at her. A minute passed and he _still _didn't do anything. Rose took matters into her own hands. She took the pizza then opened up the guys hand and stuck the money in it. "Tell your boss to never send you to this dorm again!" with that she shut the door in his face.

"Gosh!, people these days!" Said Rose putting the Pizza box on the coffee table. Alice and I started cracking up laughing.

"Rose, did you see the way he was looking at you!" Said Alice.

"If he would have stood there any longer, he would have started drooling!" I said.

"I think he did start drooling!" said Alice. We were laughing so hard!

"Oh that was soo funny! How about next time, one of you get the pizza." Said Rose.

"Sure." we choked out. When we finally stopped, we dug into our Pepperoni, Mushroom, and Onion pizza, **(A.N. That's my favorite pizza! ****J ) **then watched T.V.

PdPdPdPdPd

"Aw! That's so romantic!" Alice said. We were watching 'A Walk in the Clouds' on Max! It was about a man named Paul Sudden who meets this pregnant woman named Victoria while she's traveling back to her families house. Her family is very old fashioned, and they don't really like the fact about young women getting pregnant before marriage. So Paul strikes a deal with her. He comes home with her, and they both pretend that their married to each other, so she doesn't get into trouble, but the more he stays with her, the more they fall in love. **(A.N. I absolutely love this movie, if you haven't watched it, I recommend that you do!) **We were at the part in the movie, when Paul does something to upset Victoria, so he sings outside her window so she could forgive him.

"I know!" Rose said. This movie was really good!

"I wish whenever a guy wants to make up with me, he sings to me." I said

"Don't we all." Rose said. When the movie was over it was 9:45 pm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rose said opening up the door.

"Ok, sweet dreams!" I called. When she closed the door, I went over to it and locked it. Alice had just got done throwing away the pizza box. When that was done, Alice and I just got done brushing our teeth, washing our face, and tying up our hair. Before I went in my room I said to Alice, "Dream of Jasper!"

"You know I will!" I chuckled then went into my room and closed the door. Overall, my room looked good. I Had my bed in the middle of the room, and had my dresser by my window, then I had my desk and radio by the back wall. I slipped on my Black duck pajamas then hopped into bed. Before I fell asleep I last thought ' Some of the best things are sometimes un- expected.'

**(A.N. I would like to give a special thanks to those few people who reviewed my story. SapphireLips77, attackoftheemo, and QueenHavoc! Thanks so much!**


	3. What the heck!

**(A.N. Edward's P.O.V. is from just his view on ch. 1 and 2., so don't get confused. ****J )**

**Ed P.O.V.**

"Dude is this awesome or what!" said Emmett nudging me with his arm. We just got out of Emmett's jeep for the third time today because we were taking up our stuff for our dorms. Since this was our last trip, we only had a box each.

"Awesome." I agreed. We started walking up the steps to Twilight university. The school was huge! I've never seen any college as big as this one. When we reached the dorms we had to break off since I was on the 3rd level and he was on the second level. '311,311,311' I thought repeatedly so I could remember my dorm number and not have to pull out my schedule. The further I walked, The higher up the numbers went.

'309, 310, 311' I shifted my box to my right arm so I could pull out the key to the room. I opened up the door to find a guy in there picking up a box filled with stuff. My roommate, I presume.

"Hey." I called out to him. He lifted up the box all the way then said, "Roommate?" He asked.

"Yep." He shifted his stuff to one arm then walked over to me, holding out a fist. I dabbed it then said, " Edward mason."

"Jasper Hale." he looked around the room then said, " I better start carting off these boxes before they really pile up."

"Isn't that the truth." I agreed. I walked over to my room and quickly put my box on the my desk. Since I was here 2 times before, my room was already set-up. Bed in corner, dresser on the side of the bed, desk on opposite side of the room, alarm clock and radio on the dresser. I started putting my stuff away. It was mostly pictures. One was of my mom, another my dad, one when I was a baby, one of me now, then last one of the whole family. I'll miss my whole family but now that I'm in college and gone from home? I'll have more fun than I ever had at home. I was almost never at home because I was sent to boarding school in tenth grade because my parents said that I was turning into a delinquent and it was for my own good. Emmett being one too, I guess (I never got the whole story.) was sent to boarding school too. Our parents must've thought alike because we went to the same one. At first it was just me and Emmett, then I t was the whole school and us. Their wasn't one person who didn't know who we were. Emmett the arrogant and Edward the sweet. I wasn't always like that. I used to act arrogant and full of myself but now that's Emmett and vice versa. The roles got reversed in 11th grade. Ah, good times. Once I got done with the last box, I went o see if Jasper was done. I walked in the living room to see that their was only 2 boxes left. One big and the other small. Dang! that boy moves fast! He started to open up the big box and pulled something out. A HD TV!

"You bought that!?" I said awed.

"No, my parents got this for me as a 'out of the house' present."

"I want your parents!" He laughed then said "You want to help me with this?"

"Sure." Together we hoisted the TV. on the wall.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Now all I got to do is just hook up the Xbox 360, then we're set." Jasper pulled out the console and controllers out of the last box.

"You got just about everything." I exclaimed. The only thing my parents gave me was a credit card with 500 bucks on it. Once he hooked it up, he looked at his watch.

"It's dinnertime, you coming to eat?"

"Yeah I'm coming." We left out the dorm room and to the stairs. When we got the second floor, I stopped him then said, "Look, let me get my friend then we can go out."

"Ok." We walked over to the room 203, and knocked.

"Emmett! Open up the door it's me, Edward!" He opened the door.

"Hey man!"

"It's dinner in the Café. I know you don't want to miss that." Every trip that we had up to this college, Emmett constantly complained that he was hungry.

"Cool, let me just get me shoes." Emmett walked off leaving the door wide open. Emmett's dorm was filled with boxes and some other stuff. It looked like he didn't un-pack a thing.

"Hey! Did you start un-packing?" I called

"Yeah." He called back.

"Doesn't look like it." When I said that, Emmett came back out.

"I un-packed something."

"What?"

"The bed."

"It doesn't take that long to put up a bed."

"Yes it does." He said childishly.

"No it doesn't, I got done in 20 minutes, so…What were you doing after you put up the bed?" I asked eying his wrinkled shirt. I glanced at Jasper, it looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sleeping." That's when Jasper did start laughing. Well that's Emmett for you. Figures. Emmett closed the door then locked it. He looked at Jasper then me, seeing him for the first time.

"Emmett this is Jasper Hale, my roommate, Jasper, Emmett Cullen, my best bud." I introduced

"Hey." said Emmett holding out a fist. Jasper dabbed it.

"Hey."

"Come on, let's go, I need some food in my belly." Emmett said rubbing his stomach.

"Well, O.k." I said turning ok into a two-syllable word. After that we started walking to the café. When we were close to the Cafeteria Emmett asked Jasper, " You have any family or friends that go here?"

"No friends, they all went their separate ways, but I do have a cousin."

"Boy or girl?" Emmett shot out.

"Girl."

"Hot or not?"

"Are you serious!? I won't tell you that! You'll just have to see for yourself." When we got to the opening of the café. Jasper said, "Look, I'll show you her. Wait here, I'll find her." With that he walked into the lunchroom.

"So what you think?" I asked

"Jasper's cool." After a moment Emmett started moving back and forth.

"What's got you jittery?"

"I really want to see what Rosalie looks like,"

"Well you'll see." When I said that, Jasper poked his head back in and said, "Come on." All three of us walked in. the cafeteria got quiet, I swear to you.

"You see the blonde haired girl over there?" We looked. I saw her. She looked like Jasper except she was a hot female version of him.

"She's hot!" exclaimed Emmett

"Yeah that's Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." We started walking toward them.

"If that's your cousin then why does she have your last name?" asked Emmett curious.

"Her mom kept her maiden name when she married."

"Ooo." said Emmett long gating the O. As soon as we were near, Rosalie got up and hugged Jasper.

"Hey! Long time no see." Joked Jasper.

"Not long enough." said Rosalie going along. I started to look around the café. "Well these are my best friends Alice Brandon," When she said that I quickly glanced at a short girl with black hair, the girl she pointed to. I went back to looking around. The cafeteria huge! It had a fruit and salad bar for Pete's sake. "and Bella swan." I barely heard her say the last name. When I saw Jasper's hand move I looked over at him. He had grabbed Alice's hand then kissed it. "Bonjour." He said sweetly.

"Well hello to you too." she said batting her eyelashes.

"So, whose your friends." asked a unknown person.

"This is Emmett Cullen," Jasper said pointing to Emmett, "And Edward Mason." He pointed to me.

"Edward…?" I heard the same unknown person from before. My head whipped over to the voice. It was of a girl sitting next to Alice. A Gorgeous Girl. The one who must be Bella Swan. She had long luscious Brown hair and these deep, beautiful, and heartwarming brown eyes. And they were looking at me as if they knew me. I'm pretty sure we've never met. I racked my brain to see who she was. 'Bella, Bella, Bell-' Then it hit me. It was the same Bella Swan from so long ago.

"Bella?" I asked incredulous. I thought I'd never see anyone I used to go to school with again, besides Emmett. Everyone's head turned to me and Bella.

"You two…Know each other?" asked Jasper looking between us. At first Bella's face was shocked but now it was contorted with anger.

"Unfortunately, yes, and I'm starting to wish I hadn't." She stared at me with such anger I thought that she would have burned a hole in my forehead. She stood up then spat, " I'm leaving, I can't stand to being in a room with a self-righteous pig!" with that she stalked off.

"What did you do to make her _that _mad at you?" said Emmett surprised. I'd tell you Emmett, but I don't know myself.

"I don't know." I couldn't Remember. Alice and Rosalie both got up then Rosalie said, "We got to see how she is." she shrugged her shoulders then out they went. We stood silent for a moment then Emmett said, "I don't know about you but I'm starving." then walked away. We followed. After we got our food and sat down I asked Emmett

"Do you know who that was?"

"Bella Swan, Rosalie said it."

"I was there too, but doesn't her name ring any bells?" Emmett looked deep in thought.

"Bella, Bella! Boy she did she change! And it was all for the better." Something snapped in me for a split second.

"Hey! Stick to Rosalie."

"Whoa! Hold up, I didn't mean anything." said Emmett holding up his hands in surrender.

"Looks like someone likes Bella." said Jasper.

"You are the last person to say someone likes somebody else Mr. I can speak French." said Emmett. Jasper looked like a deer caught in headlights. Emmett took in his expression then laughed like a hyena.

"I'm just playing around." Jasper relaxed a little when he said that.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

We had got done eating and were heading back up- stairs when These group of girls in low cut shirts and micro minis were in front of us. The girl in the front looked back at us, then made a hand motion to the others. They all stopped. The girl in front walked back to us. She stopped at me. She lifted up her head filled with long Blonde hair and looked me up and down. "Hey! Never seen you here before." She said.

"Just came here."

"A freshman, a hot freshman." She said putting her hands on my shoulder. "I'm Lauren."

"Edward." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, cute." She looked past me and at Emmett and Jasper. She walked around me and over to them.

"You know, there's this club that's opening up next Saturday called the Moon Eclipse, will I see you there?" She asked trying to sound seductive, but she ended up sounding like a wailing cat. "We'll see." I said impatiently. I just wanted to get away from her.

"If you change your mind it's at Meyer's Rd. and the building number is 1789. Make sure you be there at 7. Sharp."

"Yeah, ok., now if you'll excuse us, we have to get to our dorms." We walked past them. Right when I thought they were gone I heard footsteps. Lauren and her posse were following us.

"Alone!" I said. They finally got the picture and walked away.

"So annoying!"

"She so came on to you." Emmett laughed.

"That girl was making me sick."

"So…are we going to the club?"

"And see her. I don't think so."

"Just avoid her, one girl can't ruin an entire evening." I pondered this.

"Why not." Emmett slapped me on the back and said "At a boy! I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." Emmett took off to his dorm while me and Jasper went to ours. I went to sleep thinking about Bella. 'What did I do to her?'

**A.N. I hope I did Edward's P.O.V. ok. It was kind of hard because you never really know what's going on in his head. Sorry for not updating faster, my English teacher gave us homework over spring break (who does that?), I promise to get the next one up faster.**


	4. Things couldn't get worse

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight my name would be on the cover, since it's not, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. -Sigh-**_

_**Ch. 4**_

_**B P.O.V.**_

'_I was skipping through a field of bright yellow flowers, calling to the animals._

"_Come to me dear children of the wild!" I called holding my arms out. Deers, rabbits, and birds came rushing toward me from the forest on the edge of the field. When they were near, a bird landed on my shoulder while a rabbit was at my feet. I petted my friend, the deer's head then said, "Oh how love you all!" Suddenly, I heard someone call my name…' _

"Bella , wake up!" called Alice. Jeez Alice! I was having a very stimulating dream.

"What?" I asked groggily. Alice opened up the door to my room.

"It's Monday, time for school!" I pulled my arm from out of my covers and looked at my watch. 8:00.

"Alice! I don't have class till 9:30! I still have an hour left!"

"An hour is just what you need to shower, dress, and eat breakfast." Dang! She was right! It would be better to get ready now, all nice and slow then get ready, rushed.

"I'm coming." I got up then trudged to the bathroom walking past an already dressed Alice. How she gets up so early, I'll never know. I took a long shower, relishing the feel of the hot water against my skin. When I got out, I walked to my room to see that Alice made me a first day of school outfit. Alice. The ever so nice and sometimes crazy pixie. I put on the outfit, and went back to the bathroom to see how I looked. I look good, if I do say so myself. Alice made a red halter top that had sheer red cloth at the bottom that billows out. She also put on the shirt her signature symbol. A silver rhinestone apple at the left side of the shirt. It was just awesome. I pulled up my Capri's then walked out the bathroom and to the living room, seeing both Alice and Rosalie. They both looked my way when they heard me. I gave them a twirl.

" I guess you like the top I made you." said Alice with a smile.

" I don't like it, I love it!"

"Of course you do." I looked at their outfits and they looked glorious as usual. Rosalie was wearing a dark green tube top and Alice a pink spaghetti strap shirt. They both had Alice's signature symbol.

"Let's get out of here and catch some grub." I said walking over to the door and opening it. I had stepped out into the hallway when Rosalie said "Bella, we can't go anywhere."

"Why not." I said

"Your not wearing any shoes." I looked down at my feet. Shoot! She was right. I was standing in the hallway barefoot.

"I'll be quick." I dashed back into the dorm and into my bedroom and grabbed my flip flops. I put them on my feet then started to walk back out till I realized I forgot my purse. I grabbed it then quickly looked inside. Cell phone? Check. IPod? Check. Other necessities? Check. I have everything. I walked back out and said, "Ok, I'm ready." with that we walked out.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPd

"This is great food!" Exclaimed Rosalie. We were in the café grubbing on some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns aside with some orange juice.

"I know! Cafeteria food is supposed to be nasty!" Alice said.

"I beg to differ, Cafeteria food is _s_upposed to taste _good, _not_ nasty."_

"Right." Rosalie nodded. When we got finished eating, we went our separate ways. We had compared our schedules a week before college. A had a class with Rosalie, one with Alice, and then Alice had one with Rosalie. Last but not least, we had only one class together. Here's our schedules:

I had walked out of the door and to Section C of the building. The Sciences Department. As a Career I either wanted to go in the science field, Be a writer, or become a musician. Just… whatever that floats my boat. After about fifteen minutes, I made it to my class. The room was huge. Their was about 45 rows of seats and desks. Their was a podium in the front, I guess for the teacher when he talks to us and a big wide window on the side of the classroom. I took a seat a couple rows away from the window and a couple seats back. As soon as I settled in a mass of students filed in the room. Whoa. I can't even _begin_ to tell you how many students came in through that little ol' door. When the teacher came in and the door was shut, I looked around the room. I saw so many new faces. Faces I didn't want to get to know, Faces that I _want _to get to know, a face that I know, faces that- wait, hold up, a face that I knew? My eyes traveled back to the place where I saw the face and stopped. 'All this bad luck could only happen to me…' It was Edward. As soon as my eyes locked on his face, he looked over at me. I shot my head back to the teacher.

"If you are in this classroom, this means that Biology was marked on your schedule, if not then the door is calling your name." The teacher said. A few moments went by then you could hear the shuffling of some people. A few people had got up and walked out the classroom. The teacher waited about a minute more then said, "Now that that's settled, I am Mr. Turnben, your teacher throughout the year." Mr. Turnben had gave us a paper for all of our materials to pick up. We had to get some book called 'Life and within life itself.' **(A.N. I have no Idea if there is such a book like that…) **Weird title… He went on talking about what we'll cover this year, and what to expect of us students. That's the only thing about the first day of school. The teachers always go over boring stuff.

"Now if I could just take a minute of your time, I would like to organize you by the letters of the alphabet" I might have actually liked this teacher, and this class if Mr. Turnben didn't assign my seat next to Edward.

PdPdPdPdPdPd

"Mr. Turnben! Can I please have my seat changed?" I asked trying to look angelic. I was at the podium talking to the teacher. As soon as Edward was a few feet away from me, I dashed over to the teacher.

"Well, could I ask why you want your seat moved?" I hate telling my business but… desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Well…you see, I had problems in the past with Edward."

"What's past is past, this Is the present, no little quarrel in the past is going to cause an earthquake. So in me telling you this, you are keeping your seat."

"But-"

"Are you going to cause trouble?" Jeez, Mr. Turnben, you just hit a sour note and we will never get back on beat again after this conversation.

"No." I said defeated

"Good." I went back to my seat and scooted my chair over as far away from Edward as possible. Childish ? Yes, but I just don't care right now. I looked around the room once more. The girls were looking at Edward like he was their first meal in weeks! Gah. Makes me want to throw up. When they saw me scoot over they probably thought I was crazy for getting away, and not getting closer to him.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. I jerked my head over to him and spat, "What?"

"What did I do to make you this mad at me." He looked and sounded so pitiful.

"Don't act like you don't know! And it's Isabella to you! Only my friends can call me Bella." Luckily the teacher had said that class was over. I grabbed my stuff and stalked off.

**(A.N. I didn't mean to make Bella sound super mean at the end. I'm so sorry that I didn't update faster! School really sucks sometimes. Since I took so long I'll give you a preview for the next chapter.**

**" I swear he will pay for what he did…" **

**Ooooh, I wonder who says that? I think that I'm going to do a play list for each chapter now. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, keep up the good work! **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday **

**Friday**

Biology 9:30Am

English Lit. 1: 00Pm

Biology 9:30Am

Biology 9:30Am

English Lit. 1:00Pm

English Lit. 1:00Pm

Music Performance 5:00 Pm

Music Performance 5:00 Pm

Spanish 3: 30

Music Performance 5:00 Pm

Spanish 3: 30Pm

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

**Monday**

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

History 9:30Am

History 9:30Am

Engineering 12: 00

History 9:30Am

Engineering 12: 00

Engineering 12: 00

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

Spanish 3: 30Pm

Spanish 3: 30Pm

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

**Monday**

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

Drama 9:30Am

French 11:00Am

Drama 9:30Am

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

Drama 9:30Am

French 11:00 Am

English Lit. 1:00Pm

English Lit. 1:00Pm

English Lit. 1:00Pm

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

Monday:Biology 9:30am, Eng lit. 1:00pm, Tuesday :

**Thursday **

**Friday**

**Monday: **Biology 9:30Am

**Tuesday:**English Lit. 1: 00Pm

Biology 9:30Am

Biology 9:30Am

English Lit. 1:00Pm

English Lit. 1:00Pm

Music Performance 5:00 Pm

Music Performance 5:00 Pm

Spanish 3: 30

Music Performance 5:00 Pm

Spanish 3: 30Pm

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

Dance Perform. 6:00Pm

Rosalie's:

Alice's:


	5. I swear

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! **

**Stephenie Meyer: What did you say?**

**Me: I own Twilight! Muhahaha!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Guards, get her! - Stephenie's guards grab me-**

**Me: Let me go!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Just say that you don't own Twilight, and then we'll disappear.**

**Me: Never! - Guards looks menacingly at me-**

**Me: I don't own Twilight! There I said it! -Starts to cry-**

**Stephenie Meyer: Good. Now I don't have to sue you. - Stephenie Meyer and guards disappear into thin air.-**

**Me: Wow… She wasn't kidding when she said they'd disappear…Well, on with the chapter!**

Playlist:

Trust by: Keyshia Cole

But if you don't like R&B then,

Hearts burst into fire by: Bullet for my valentine

Their both really good songs!

Ch.5

Rose's P.O.V.

Bella, Alice, and I had just split off to go to our classes. Bella had gone to Biology, Alice Drama, and then me, History. I love History. The only reason why I love it is because the past is what makes up the present. I walked over to section F of Twilight University to get to my class. It was a little ways down from the cafeteria (Which means it was really far!). When I walked in my classroom, my mouth dropped. The room was huge! It had about 45 rows of seats! I closed my mouth then took a seat to the far right in the middle. After I got settled, the bell rung and Kids started filing in the room. A couple minutes went by and then _finally_, the teacher walked in and closed the door.

"O.K., Class!" The teacher clapped his hands, "I'm Mr. Ravolt, your history teacher for this year. We'll be going over…" Mr. Ravolt proceeded to go over what we'll be doing for this year and what to purchase for this class. We had to buy a buy a book called 'History at it's Best and Worst.'

He ranted for about 20 minutes then said, "I would like to have the ladies on the right side of the room and the guys on the left side of the room so we can have a classic battle of the sexes to see who knows more about a topic than the other." Hmm… This sounded interesting. I'm really good at history so I'll probably rip the guy that I had to go against to shreds.

"Umm…," He grabbed a piece of paper off of his desk, "We'll start, Tony and Tara. Your topic is the Spanish American War. Tony, you will be arguing the Spanish side and Tara the American. Explain why your people did what they did. Starting…" He looked at his watch, "Now!"

It went on like this for a while, a different boy and girl each time. Soon, it was my turn.

"Rosalie and …Emmett." Emmett! He was in this class! I frantically looked around the room until I spotted him. He was 12 feet away from me. He looked gorgeous as usual. With his 'just want to touch it' looking hair.

"Your topic is the Vietnam war. Emmett, you have the s and Rosalie, the Americans. You have to argue why each side did what they did. Emmett, you start off. Now…Go!"

"The communists were treated unjust because they wanted to run a country how they wanted but the Americans didn't think it was right." Ooo. Emmett, your smart but this time your not. Your missing the point by miles.

"It wasn't right! How could you run a country like people do animals! Animals only do things they're good at. For example, a cow makes milk because that's what they're good at, dogs keep away strangers, a chicken lays eggs, oh how the list goes on and on! How could people do that! We should have the right to do whatever we want! Not just because we're good at it but because we love doing it!"

"It wasn't your place to decide how we run our country! We didn't tell you how to run yours so we wanted the same in return!" Emmett exploded. I suddenly had a flashback of a time when Edward told Bella that she should stop answering questions in class because she was making him look dumb.

" _Edward, Who is Charles Darwin?" asked Ms. Reese our science teacher._

"_The monkey from the Wild Thornberry's show?" said Edward shrugging his shoulders. Everyone in the classroom exploded in laughter. When it died down the teacher said,_

"_Edward, in the future, I would like you to pay attention in my class or you shall receive a detention slip."_

_Is there anyone who can answer this question?" Bella's hand shot up in the air._

"_Ah yes Bella, who is Charles Darwin?"_

"_Charles Darwin is the man who discovered natural selection, a change in the evolutionary line- up to better the survival rate of animals." Ms. Reese smiled._

"_Very nicely put Bella. Edward, why can't you pay attention like ms. Bella here." Bella looked smug while Edward had sunk down in his seat. The bell rung. Everyone shuffled to get their stuff._

"_Class, tonight read pages 415-432 in your science books! We're having a quiz over it tomorrow." I grabbed my stuff and waited outside the classroom for Bella. When the teacher and the students left Bella was still not in sight. I walked to the opening of the door to see Edward hovering over Bella. I ducked to the side of the door so I could hear what was happening and not be seen. I couldn't bust Edward and not know what was happening._

"_I don't want you answering questions in class." Edward said snidely_

"_But why?" She asked in a small voice._

"_Because your making me look bad! I'm supposed to be smart not you. Jeez, people like you shouldn't even be here on this earth." That, jerk! I was about to rush inside and tell him off until I saw him walk through the doorway. I shot him a dirty look then dashed over to Bella. She was crying. I pulled her to me and said, "It's ok, don't listen to that stupid boy. There should be more people in this world like you." _

Oh man. I almost forgot how rude Edward was. Trying to run Bella's life. Angered I said, "Why should we have, If we've been on bad terms for the longest of times. Nothing can change the past!" I shouted. I stood up. Emmett stood up too.

"I know you can't change the past but you can change the future! Some things are meant to stay forgotten!"

"And some things aren't. That's why it's so hard to trust someone who's hurt you before!" Some people started clapping at that last statement.

"Everyone, class is over," I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave until he said, "Emmett, Rosalie, can you see me now." We gave each other a glare before we walked over to the teacher.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I can tell that you both love history but your… _enthusiasm _got a little out of hand."

"_Enthusiasm_?" I asked

"You were screaming at each other." I guess, we went overboard.

"Well Mr. Ravolt, it's just that-" Emmett started. Mr. Ravolt held up a hand.

"Don't tell me, just.. keep your problems outside of my classroom. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir." Emmett and I said in unison. We both walked out of the classroom. Before letting Emmett go, I turned and said in a low voice, "This isn't finished."

"Oh, I know it's not." He said back. I turned and walked away. I started to walk back to Alice and Bella's dorm, they were probably back there by now.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPd

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Alice. We were in Bella's room and I just got done telling Alice and Bella what happened in History.

"Yes! I swear he will pay for what he did…" I trailed off. I bet you right now they're both thinking of what I'd do to Emmett.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." said Bella

"Oh Bella. I promise I will do everything in my power to do what you wouldn't." Bella threw a pillow at me.

"What was that for?"

"Being a smart aleck." I was about to pick up the pillow and throw it back at Bella but Alice cut in and said, "Guys stop! I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's about what happened in Drama."

"What happened?" I urged.

"Well…," She let the sentence hang.

"Oh for Pete's sake what happened!"

"Jasper is in my Drama class." Wow! At least Alice and Bella had a good 1st period. **(A.N. Bella didn't tell them about her class yet.)**

"And…"

"Wait, I have to tell you everything from the very beginning." With that she started to tell us.

**(A.N. Sorry for taking so long, and sorry so short. I've been so busy with school and plus there's a dance coming up but I promise the next chapter will either be put up in the next 2 or 3 days. Oh yeah, I writing another FanFiction. It's for Maximum Ride and it's called The Money is in the Bag. Check it out if you can!)**


	6. Jinxed

**A.N. Hi guys! Sorry for not up-dating, I was off the computer for a week and a half. I forgot to say this for a couple of my other chapters so , Thank you for all of the reviews! They really make me feel good about my story. If i could I'd give you all cookies! or donuts. MMMM...Donuts.Lol! well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plotline.**

Alice'sP.O.V.

I walked over to the auditorium for my drama class after Bella and Rosalie had gone to their classes. When I made it inside, I gasped. The stage was humungous! In a corner it had props, sets and costumes for plays and whatnot. I looked of the stage and into the crowd of seats. I saw some people who were up front seating down in the first row of seats. Must be my class-mates_. _I looked to the side of the stage for some steps. When I found them, I gone down then took a seat next to a girl with Wildly bright curly red hair.

We all waited for about 5 minutes then the teacher finally made an appearance.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Starlet, your drama teacher for this year." She was up on the stage looking us all in the eyes. She went into telling us about what plays we were going to do.

"In my class we pick partners. A boy and a girl, since mostly all of are plays have been intermixed. Ok pick your partners!" Everyone kind of went into a frenzy for finding a partner. A couple of guys had went up to me and asked me but I declined. I wanted to pick my partner for myself. I saw a boy of to himself, I was about to ask him if he could be my partner till _someone _snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Do you want to be my partner?" Chills went down my spine. I knew that voice. I turned around and faced him. Jasper. As soon as my eyes touched his face, my breath hitched in my throat. I will always be surprised by how good he looked. I took in a breath.

"Yes. Yes I would like to be your partner." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad, you chose me as yours." So many thoughts flew by my mind with just that one sentence.

"Today we'll be working on our first play, Romeo and Juliet. I know it has been done many times but this year I have a feeling that something great will become of this play.." She looked directly at Jasper and I. Like she knew something we didn't. Freaky.

This isn't a play for the school but this is just for fun. I have yet to decide which play to do," She paused then said,

"When you have picked your partner, you will come up on the stage one at a time to get a printed out sheet from a random act in the play." We were the last people to go up. When we came back down we looked at our parts, we had the balcony scene. Figures.

" Now that everyone has their part, who wants to go first?" About 5 people went up, then Jasper and I did.

Jasper cleared his throat then said,

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;And but thou love me, let them find me here.My life were better ended by their hate Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." He said It like he was actually Romeo. I replied by saying, "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

"By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire.He lent me council, and I lent him eyes.I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as farAs that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,I should adventure for such merchandise."

"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face;Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheekFor that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form--fain, fain denyWhat I have spoke; but farewell compliment!Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay;" And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay,So thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my havior light;But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more trueThan those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess,But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, My true love passion. Therefore pardon me,And not impute this yielding to light love,Which the dark night hath so discovered. ," I said as if I were Juliet. Jasper moved closer to me. We weren't that far apart but now we were about a foot apart.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--"

"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,That monthly changes in her circle orb,Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." I closed the distance between us.

"What shall I swear by? ," Jasper had reached up and started caressing my face. I sighed into his touch. His hand felt so good.

"Do not swear at all;Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,Which is the god of my idolatry,And I'll believe thee.," I said softly.

"If my heart's dear love--" I Stepped back and turned away from him, my back facing him.

"Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,I have no joy of this contract tonight.It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;Too like the lightning, which doth cease to beEre one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Jasper had stepped up and put his arms around me, slowly turning me back forward. His head lowered to my lips. I felt his cool sweet breath. I turned my head to the side.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" His voice sounded heartbroken.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" I turned back to him, looking him in the eyes. He was about to say the next line, until Mrs. Starlet stopped us.

"Wonderful! Wonderful darlings! You acted as though you really were Juliet and Romeo." Unwillingly I walked back from Jasper and to my seat.

"Now that I have an idea for where everyone is at, I will find a play suitable for all of you. Class dismissed."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and shuffled to the door. I stole a look at Jasper as I grabbed my stuff. He was looking at me. I lifted up my free hand, smiled, then waved at him. As soon as he waved back, I walked out of the auditorium.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Bella's P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh." I said awed.

"Alice! How did you keep that a secret for so long?" said Rosalie stunned. Rose isn't the type of person for holding things in long. Alice exhaled.

"Believe me, it was hard."

"Who knew that Jasper was like that?" I said

"I didn't and he's _my _cousin!" Said Rose.

"Now that that's off my chest, who has another story to tell, Bella? You didn't tell us what happened to you." Said Alice

"Well, since I didn't say anything, I obviously didn't have as good a class than you Alice." Alice blushed.

"Edward's in my biology class and teacher made us sit next to each other.

"Jeez, that sucks eggs." said Rose shaking her head. , "And you know what's the worst part? He asks me ' what did he do to me. As if he doesn't already know!" I jumped off the bed and started pacing the floor.

"If Edward thinks for one minute that I actually believe his little innocent act, then he's got another one coming!" I fumed.

"Isn't that the truth?" said Rosalie nodding her head. I plopped down on the bed, suddenly feeling drained from my rage. I blew out a breath.

"At least the day can't get any worse." said Alice.

"Don't jinx me!" said rose

"And don't jinx me." I said

"I'm not! Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?" Alice shrugged her shoulders. Rose and I looked at each other.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Darn Alice. Last time she said that, it really did get worse. It was spring of Junior Year in high school.

'"_Oh baby, your going to be mine in a few hours." I cooed. I was at a car dealership with my hands all over a black vanquish, the car that I was going to buy. I saved all my money from working at the car garage just so I could buy this baby. My 2006 Aston Martin V12 Black Vanquish. _**(A.N. pic in profile.) **_I reluctantly left my dream car and walked over to Ted, the sales person._

"_Ted, I'm going to buy the vanquish out in the display over there." I pointed to the car._

"_Ok, If you'll just come with me we'll get your papers ready." I followed Ted to one of the offices. He quickly got all of the information that he needed from me._

"_Ted, I'll give you the down payment today and pay the rest tomorrow, is that ok?" I asked him_

"_Yes that's fine, do you have the money now?"_

"_No, I was going to run out and get it and be back within 2 hours."_

"_Ok. But 2 hours is all the time we're going to give you to come out with the payment. Any later and we are forced to put it back on the market. "_

"_Ok." I got up and left the office._

_PdPdPdPdPdPdPd_

"_You can't find my account?!" I nearly screamed. I was at the bank about to get all my money till this Barbara girl claimed that they didn't have my account._

"_I'm sorry mam, but it's not in the computer." She calmly_

"_Your not looking hard enough! "_

"_Mam, maybe you don't have an account."_

"_I do! I've been coming here, to you, for the past year putting money in this bank! So don't tell me I have no account!" I shrieked_

"_Is there a problem?" said a security guard walking over here._

"_Yes there is captain obvious, this lady can't find my account." The security guard looked over at the Barbara. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. I glared back at her._

"_Where's your manager? I have to speak with him."_

"_He's in his office."_

"_Where?" I spat out. She pointed out a office to the right. I walked over to it then knocked on the door._

"_Come in." was the reply. I walked in then sat down in the chair opposite of him. _

"_Yes miss-" He trailed off_

"_Hale. I have a problem. One of your employees can't find my account when I know it's there."_

"_Let me just pull up our files." He tapped at the computer._

"_Ahh, here you are. Hale. Let's see. Lives on Hapleberry st.?" he looked up at me beneath his glasses._

"_That's me."_

"_Just go up to the teller in the front then you can take out the money that you need." I smiled at the manger. He looked momentarily stunned._

"_Thank you." I left his office, got my money, put it in my purse then went back over to barbara._

"_Barbara darling, you will be hearing from me." I put on a sickening nice smile then left her._

_I hopped in my Civic then called up Alice and Bella._

"_Hello?" it was Bella_

"_Hey!"_

"_You get your car?"_

"_No, I got held up at the bank because of this stupid chick claimed that she couldn't find my account."_

"_That sucks."_

"_Look, I'll talk to you later. I have to call up Alice."_

"_Ok. Bye."_

"_Bye." I hung up then dialed Alice._

"_Hey?"_

"_Hi!"_

"_You got your car already?!" She exclaimed. I already gave Alice and Bella the rundown on what I was doing._

"_No, I just got back from the bank."_

"_Why did it take so long?"_

"_Because this stupid chick didn't find my account."_

"_Dang." I quickly glance at my watch. I had 30 minutes left._

"_I only have 30 minutes to put a place on my car."_

"_You better go."_

"_I know."_

"_At least it can't get any worse."_

"_Right. Bye."_

"_Bye." I hung up, put my keys in the ignition, started up the car then drove like a mad man to the dealership._

_PdPdPdPdPdPdPd_

"_Your right on time." said Ted._

"_Sorry. I was held up."_

"_Ok, let's get you settled." We went back into his office and I gave him the money._

"_I'll come back At 10:30 tomorrow."_

"_Ok." said Ted. I went home feeling on top of the world. The next day I came as promised, and gave him the rest of the money. I decided that I was going to drive the car out of the place._

"_You, ready?" said Jasper. I brought him with me so he could drive our old car back to his house. I decided that I was going to give him all my rights to our old car so he could have it. ( We lived next door and since were cousins and parents decided that instead of buying 2 separate cars, how about we share one.)_

"_Yeah. I'll see you in a little bit." With that I jumped in my new car. I took a big whiff of the car. I love that new car smell. As soon as you bring in something with an aroma, you'll never get that smell back._

"_Your finally mine." I whispered. Talking to inanimate objects is not a good thing but if it's car? It's an exception. ( at least to me.) I decided to go to Joe's garage , the job I work at , and show Joe my new car. I parked in any empty space then went inside and pulled out Joe._

"_Close your eyes." I said while puling Joe outside. He closed them. I gazed dreamily at my car. I still couldn't believe that it was mine._

"_Ok, open them." Joe opened his eyes. Suddenly, a car veered off road and crashed right in to my baby._

"_Where is the car? All I see is scrap metal." siad Joe. _

"_Noooooo!" I screamed. I ran right over to the accident._

_The person who crashed got of the car. It was a man._

"_You Prick! You jerk! I outta beat the living crap out of you!" I yelled so many profanities at him ,you would have thought that I used to be a sailor. I started walking over to the guy, pushing up my sleeves. Joe ran over to me and held my arms down. Hw must've sensed that I was going to try to beat him up. '_

That was the worst day of my life. The guy paid for the damages but I ended up getting a trade, my new Vanquish for a BMW M3 Convertible. I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to get the car messed up ever again. Ever since that day, I told myself that I wouldn't ever cuss unless I was super ticked.

Bella's P.O.V.

Rosalie looked lost in a memory. We both had our times for terrible things to have happened to us from Alice telling us those words. It was the fall of Senior year in high school.

'_I walked over to the sweepstakes paper stand. On left side of the paper was trip for a day to the Senior Knitting Center in Milwaukee and on the right was a trip for 3 days to the Bahamas. I picked up a pencil and started writing down my name and number on the side for the Bahamas. Suddenly somebody bumped into me, causing me to drop my pencil. It was an old lady. I bent down to pick up my pencil when I felt my pants rip. Darn Alice and Rosalie for making me put on such tight pants! I put my hand on the hole and hurriedly signed my name on the paper not knowing where I signed. I ran out of the mall as fast as my legs could take me. Sadly for me, I couldn't get my car till 2 weeks from now. Iran home. First thing I did was 3 way Alice and Rosalie._

_PdPdPdPdPdPd_

"_They what?" Exclaimed rose. I just got done telling them what happened._

"_I told you not to bend down! Your supposed to squat. Now we're going to have to buy you new pants."_

"_A-lice, not now, I'm really upset here."_

"_Well, look at it this way. It can't get any worse." I heard Rosalie take in a breath._

"_Alice don't jinx her!"_

"_I'm not." _

"_Bella?" I heard my dad call. Everyone heard him._

"_I'm here dad! Sorry, I got to go, see you at school tomorrow." I heard a chorus of ok's and bye's then I hung up. A week past when I heard the phone ringing as I was walking in from school. I ran to catch it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Bella Swan?" A Female voice said._

"_Yes?"_

"_I have good news, you won the sweepstakes!" I nearly dropped the phone. I stared screaming._

"_Oh my god! I can't believe it!" I started bouncing up and down._

"_Well you did, you can bring two other people to the senior knitting center with you." I stopped short._

"_What?"_

"_You can bring two oth-" I cut her off._

"_I heard what you said but you said ' Senior Knitting Center' Correct?" I hoping she was playing a trick on me._

"_Yes, that's what you signed up for." I felt my mind go back to when I signed that paper. I could have swore that I signed for the Bahamas._

"_You must be mistaken, I signed up for the Bahamas."_

"_No. you signed up for the Senior Center."_

"_No I didn't. I demand to see that paper."_

"_I'm sorry but I 'm not authorized to do that."_

"_Don't tell me what you can and Can't do. My dad is Police officer so I should know what everyone can and can't do and lady? You can do that." She didn't speak for a long time. _

"_Ok. Meet me at the mall's office. It'll be there."_

"_Thank you." I hung up. _

_PdPdPdPdPdPdPd_

"_Oh my god…" I was at the mall holding the ballot in my hand. I signed up for the Senior's Knitting Center. I turned to the lady from the phone._

"_I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" I trailed off. Thankfully she wasn't mad._

"_It's ok, I forgive you." I walked out the office feeling lower than low. _

_PdPdPdPdPdPdPd_

_I ended up taking my Dad and Mom with me. Surprisingly, they didn't fight a lot. It was soo boring. All they did was knit, knit, knit. '_

Worst day ever that year. I vowed that I wouldn't ever, pick up knitting after that boring day.

"When you guys next class?" I asked.

"Mine is at 12:00." said Rosalie.

"And mine is at 11:00."

"Mine is at 1:00."

"No duh it's at one, we both have Eng. Lit." said Alice.

"Right."

"Lucky dog." Muttered Rosalie. I looked at my watch. It was 10:45.

"Alice, you better go, You only have 15 minutes."

"Oh my god! I'll talk to guys later. Bye." Alice ran out of the room. Rose and I ended up watching T.V. until it was time to go. We were watching 'One Fine Day'. it was about this guy named Jack Taylor who is a divorced man who works at a newspaper and a woman named Melanie parker who is also divorced but works as an architect. They both have one child and they meet when their kids miss the bus for a field trip. At first they don't like each other but when they both have things to do , they ask each other to watch the other's kid so that it can get done. During the time a lot of mishap happens. I love this movie.**(A.N. I love this movie! I'm a sucker for romance.)** While were watching the movie, we heard banging noises form the dorm below us. It got to the point that Rosalie got up and started stomping the floor.

"Hey! Quiet down there you animals! I'm trying to rest my body!" She yelled. As soon as she said it, the noises stopped.

We were halfway threw it , when it was time for Rosalie to go.

"I'll see you later, tell Alice that when our Last class is done, we should go eat."

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye." Rosalie left. I was watching the movie when I started feeling tired. _I'll just take a five minute nap._ I closed my eyes and dozed off. I was rudely awakened when Alice yelled ," Get up! We have class in 15 minutes!" At those words I was up and about.

"Alice is my hair ok?"

"Yeah, now come on before we're late." I hastened and got my stuff, Alice got her's then we both took off out of there.

We made it with a minute to spare. Again, the room was huge. We decided to sit in middle. Not to close, and not to far. I looked around the room. My breath stopped as I saw that same bronze hair. Edward. _Dang! Alice did jinx me…_

**A.N. I promised that I was going to make it long! It was going to be longer but I decided to put the other half in the next chapter. I'm starting my own story( not a fanfiction), it's called New Beginnings. So far it's about this girl named Cara. She was sitting in her spanish looking at the window. But instead of the window, it was a black hole. She looks aroung the classroom to see if anyone sees it but they don't. She's the only one who can see it. Suddenly she's back in the past where an evil queen rules and people called the Krilst, are trying to kill her once and for all. Along the way, She finds out that She's the Child of the Prophecy, a child who has magical powers and who stops the queen once and for all. It has Betrayels, suspense, adventure, romance, hurt. Oh yeah, I posted up another story of mine on FictionPress. It's link is in my profile. you should check it out. Also I have another fanfiction called The money is in the bag. It's for maximum Ride.**


	7. Confusion

**(A.N. I'm not dead, i just couldn't post this sooner because my siblings claim that I'm on the compter too much. Darn them! -shakes fist at them- Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I'll get the next chapter up probably a few days from here. Oh yeah, i made a few changes in the 6th chapter to correspond with this chapter. On with the chapter!**

' Thoughts_'_

_Flash backs, dreams, or fantasies._

**(A.N. The first part of Edward's P.O.V. is what he did after his first class.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Jeez! Stop rubbing it in my face! Runs off to cry**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I made my way back to my after the incident that happened in Biology.

"_Bella?" I said to Bella. She turned to me then spat, "What?"_

"_What did I do to make you this mad at me?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know! And it's Isabella to you! Only my friends can call me Bella." The teacher told us class was dismissed. Leaving no time for me to figure out what just happened. Bella stalked off._

I don't get it. Back in Biology, I really was trying to understand but she just brushed me off. 'I must've of done something back then. Maybe I picked on her or something.' **(A.N. Edward, you have no idea how true that is…)**

When I got to my room, I opened the door to see Emmett and Jasper playing Halo 3.

"Oh man, I'm about kick your butt!" said Emmett. Emmett was always battling people in video games. I closed and locked the door.

"How can you kick _my _butt, when I'm the one kicking yours?" Jasper said. I smiled to myself. Anyone can kick Emmett's butt after a while.

"Hey." I called out to them. Jasper lifted his head up in reply while Emmett just grunted.

I sat down next to them. I started thinking about what happened today again. I just couldn't get Bella's hostile face out of my head.. It was etched into my mind. It got to the point when I had to just _tell _someone, so I did.

"You guys?" I said. Suddenly you could hear Emmett going off.

"Damn it! Edward, you made me die."

"Dude, you were already going to die." said Jasper., "So what's going on?"

"You remember Bella?" I asked them.

"Uh, Rosalie's best friend?" said Jasper

"Yeah that's the one. You know what she did today? She looked at me as if she wanted to kill me." **( Doesn't that remind you of something…A certain book we all love, only the roles are reversed…)**

"Dang, that girl can hold a grudge. You must've of really ticked her off." said Emmett.

"But I don't know what I did!"

"Sucks for you." said Emmett. We were silent for a moment, only hearing the background of clicks and music until Emmett broke it.

"You know, something like that happened to me today. Rosalie," Jasper looked at Emmett in surprise, " yeah your cousin but, man! We were both yelling at each other and you know, there was something underlying her words. I don't know yet but I _will _find out." Jasper paused the game.

"Hey!," Called out Emmett

"I paused it so you can fix your strategy."

"My strategies are fine." Emmett huffed.

"Oh really? Then how come I won 15 times?"

"From luck." I laughed. Emmett's always been a sore loser.

"Riiight, well, I guess it's obvious that I had the best first class period then either of you."

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Well first off, _I_ didn't argue with a girl I like and _she_ didn't chew me out like a piece of gum." said Jasper.

" I have a class with Alice,"

" You start speaking French again?" Emmett asked.

"Hey! That was only one time! And besides, I can't help that I'm taking French.

"But , our teacher gave us a random part in Romeo and Juliet. You know what she gave us? The balcony scene."

"Uh oh, the teacher must know something." said Emmett.

" Don't make me kick your butt." threatened Jasper. Emmett did a fake impression of looking shocked.

"You think, that you can kick… my butt?" Emmett got up slowly. Jasper followed.

"Oh I know I can. If you fight like how you do in that game? Then I'll whoop your butt easily." Said Jasper smugly. They started wrestling on the ground. 'I shouldn't of said anything.' I started to break up the mock fight.

"Hey! Come on you guys!"

"Edward, I don't see why your trying to it." said Jasper

"If you can't stop it…join it." squeezed out Emmett. Suddenly, I was thrown into it. We wrestled for about 5 minutes until we heard a loud stomping from the dorm above.

"Hey! Quiet down there you animals! I'm trying to rest my body!" Yelled a female voice. Emmett stopped short, and untangled himself from us.

"Dude, that's Rosalie!" He said.

" Just think, that's not the loudest she can yell." muttered Jasper. We all got up and sat down on the couch.

"Hmmm…" Emmett said. , "I'll get _her _to _do _something…"

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I walked down to my Engineering class, after watching a movie with Bella. It wasn't very far away, really. Just to section A of the building, which is only a 5 minute walk. The classroom was actually a garage. It had everything you needed at a garage. I sat down on a vacant chair. Most of the kids were standing up. The teacher came in a little after me.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Sorbert." He discussed what we did in this class briefly then told us that we had to do today. We had to see if we could tune up a car. There was 6 cars set up. I was one of the last people to tune up a car. I picked the car in the middle. I got my supplies, gloves, then got busy.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPd

I was underneath the car when someone said,

"Hey Rosalie." I was pretty sure I didn't know anyone in this class so I backed out from under there and looked to see. It was Emmett.

" Jeez, it's just you. I thought it was someone important." He smirked.

" Feisty, I like that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uhh, well excuse me. I have a car to tune up." I said as snottily as possible. I slid back under.

" I guess you didn't get a chance to rest your body." I stopped dead when he said that.

"No wonder your crabby." '_So __**he**__ was the person who made all that noise before I came here.' _I voiced my thoughts.

" You were the person who was yelling. In the dorm below me." I stated. He nodded his head.

" I called you an animal, right?"

" Yeah, and a animal I am." my anger quickly switched to embarrassment. I blushed. I've had to be crazy not to miss the subtly of the comment.

" Someone said that you could yell pretty loud. I bet you could yell really loud doing… things." he said, his voice husky. I blushed again. I was probably as red as a tomato. No! As red as Bella. Good thing he couldn't see me. Well… two could play this game. I finished tuning the car then got out and said,

" You really think I could yell?" He half lidded his eyes looking sexier than hell.

"Yeah." he said. I lowered my lashes and filled my voice with faux desire.

" Scream?" I stepped close to him.

" Yeah."

" Really? You want to test that theory?" In the background I heard the teacher say that it was time to go.

" If you want." I heard him say.

"Do I want to? No. Who do you think I am?" I said dropping the act.

"Oh, you thought _I _was serious? Who do you think _I_ am?" with that he walked away. I left a minute after him. That was the first time someone ever beat me at my own game and it was Emmett at that! I wasn't upset. Surprisingly, I was stunned ,shocked. And it was refreshing to know that it was him for some weird reason who beat me. Did I finally find my match?

Edward's P.O.V.

A couple hours later, I was walking to my English lit. Jasper and Emmett already left to go to their classes after they had another round of Halo 3. I ended up getting their _waaay_ before any body showed up. I took a seat in the back and pulled out my iPod. I popped in my ear buds. Music was blaring in my ears. I laid my head down on the desk. Pretty soon, I felt people sitting down around me. I lowered the volume on my iPod and pulled my head up. My eyes darted to the door to see Bella and her friend Alice. Every time I saw Bella, I couldn't believe how a beautiful girl like her, could have so much… anger, to guys like me. Nice guys. I saw her take a seat in the middle of the room. As soon as they got settled the teacher walked into the room.

" Hello class! I'm Mrs. Florence, your English Literature teacher for this term. In this class you'll have to go to the school store to buy the book materials needed for this class." She went into explaining what we needed to buy for this class and what we do in this class.

" Ok! That's all I wanted to go over for today. Your dismissed." Once she said dismissed, I huddled together my stuff and walked out the classroom. I turned around and looked back at the doorway when I heard a crash. It was bella.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was a few feet out the door when I bumped into somebody. I scrambled to get my stuff from the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" I started but stopped dead when I saw who I bumped into. It was Mike, the salesman from bed, bath and beyond. He must've recognized me because he said,

"If your so sorry, then how are you going to make it up to me?" He walked closer to me. I backed up.

" You can start by showing a little more skin. I'm sure there's stuff underneath those clothes that are just waiting to be looked at… touched…" Mike was about 3 feet away from me, backing me into a wall.

"Leave her alone." said Alice stepping in between mike and me.

" You're here too? Oh this good. All three of us should do something… together preferably."

"I'd never do anything with you, and neither would Alice." I stepped up from behind Alice. I was tried of being talk to like trash.

" Don't be like that." Mike reached a hand out to me, but the hand never touched me. Edward grabbed his wrist.

"I think the ladies said to leave them alone. I suggest that you do." Edward's eyes were dark and he spoke low and harsh. Mike yanked his hand away.

"And who are you to tell what to do." Yelled Mike outraged.

"I'm the guy whose going to kick your ass if you don't do it."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try it." If possible, Edward's eyes got darker.

"Don't make me. I'm really not in the mood but if you push me any further, I will do it." Edward snarled. He sounded like an animal. Something that would rip you to shreds then burn you to pieces. Mike's eyes Narrowed, then widened. Widened till I thought they would pop out and fall on the floor. He ran down the hallway far away from us.

" Hey, you guys ok?" Edward asked us.

" Yeah, I'm ok thanks." Said Alice. Edward turned to me.

" Bella I mean Isabella, Are _you _ok?" His eyes were back to that brilliant green and were looking at me with concern.

" Yeah. We could've handled him ourselves you know."

" And look how that turned out." His eyes tightened a little bit around the edges.

" Bella, please. I just got that _vile_ kid away from you. A thank you would be greatly appreciated." I felt bad now. He did help me, and I'm treating him like dirt.

" Uhh…thanks. For getting that boy away from us." I said. His eyes loosened.

" Your welcome." with that, he walked away. Alice turned to me.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know… you tell me." We walked back to our dorm in utter confusion.

**(A.N. Don't worry, Bella didn't forgive him, and Rosalie doesn't like Emmett alot... yet.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**'**Thoughts'

_Dreams or Fantasies_

_ 'Flashbacks'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella's P.O.V.

" Come on, let's grab some lunch." said Rosalie, after we met up with her at her dorm. We met her roommate, Angela Weber, then promised each other that we'd have to all get together sometime. Angela was really nice. And shy. I smiled to myself when I remembered what Rosalie and Alice told Angela when we talked to her.

'"_Angela, If you spend a afternoon with us, I swear you will no longer be shy. You'll burst out of that shell like a butterfly!" Said Alice. Rosalie shoved Alice playfully._

" _Angela, don't listen to her. We won't corrupt you… much." _

"Bella!" I came back to the present when I heard Rosalie's voice.

" What?"

"We have to grab some lunch remember? Or were you too much in a daze to notice we started walking away?"

" I remember. I was just thinking about what you said to Angela. I hope you don't corrupt her. She seemed really nice."

"Nice like how you were before we got to you?" Rosalie said smirking. I raised my eyebrow.

" Yeah, just like me." I said walking up to Alice and Rose. We started walking again when I caught up. We walked in silence, until I said, "You know, At least we know Angela wouldn't be a snob like Amanda was, you remember her?" Rosalie frowned, and Alice scrunched up her nose.

"Uhh! How could I forget? She dumped us like yesterdays lunch back in ninth grade." Said Rose

"And it was all so she could hang out with the wannabe pussycat dolls." Alice said scowling.

" Yeah, and she was mean anyway." Rude too. Amanda was always like that. Just like Edward Mason. Maybe that was why it was so easy to accept her unfaithfulness. Speaking of Edward mason, What was up with him today? Just sticking up for us like that. I can wholeheartedly say that he never did that for us before, but why now? Why now out of all times, and not before? _Maybe it's because he has changed..' _A thought trickled past . I hurried, and brushed that one away. Edward stinking' Mason would never change. He just isn't that kind of person. If he was, he would have changed long ago…

"Bella? We're here." Said Alice

"Huh? O-oh yeah." I stuttered. Alice looked at me with a knowing glance then walked into the Cafeteria, Rosalie on her heels. I quickly followed them.

**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Yeah I know that the chapter wasn't long but next time, it will be, and it will have some kind of drama…**


	9. Authors

Hi Everyone!

I know it's been a while and that's why I decided to write this AN. I've been really busy with school, since I've graduated, and I've been getting settled with college and I've been doing many other things that's kept me from writing

I am continuing this story but I am putting this story on hold for a little while. Its going on hold because when I first starting writing this story, I was only a sophmore in high school and didn't know nothing of college and ended having to ask my dad and other family to try and make this all authentic. It was tiresome and I ended up losing my inspiration for a while and then things had come up. I got accepted into college and had to get a job and stuff…and when that happened, I got my inspiration back. Why write a college story when you're not in college? After I asked myself that, I decided to finish this while I was actually in college, so I'd really know what I was talking about and not just grasp for straws.

So this will be continued…just not until I start college and get settled in. I just thought I should let you all know since I've been gone for so long.

I hope you all continue to read this and wanted to let you all know that all of your reviews and story alerts are greatly appreciated and cherished and I hope you all are having great summers!

Happy writing!


End file.
